


I'd spend my life by your side.

by Thatjibootydoe



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatjibootydoe/pseuds/Thatjibootydoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyung (V) and Jimin start to drift apart for reasons no one can figure out but Jimin. Will the pair be able to revive their friendship or perhaps turn it into something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I dont wanna lose you.

Oh god how he needed his touch. The need to feel his skin on the dancers even if just for a moment. It was like he was addicted to just even being near the other. Taehyung always has a wonderful habit he has inherited since the band slept their first night in the dorm together. He would always sneak under the covers of one particular band mates bed most nights. Some nights not even realizing how he got there until the butterflies in his stomach begin to flutter the second his arms wrapped around him and nuzzled his nose into Tae's hair. His skin felt like it was on fire every time the dancer embraced him. Every time his hand brushed up against his during an interview or a photo shoot. Every smile that was sent his way or whenever he decided to engage full on skin ship. Whenever he saw Jimin embrace the others he felt a slight pain in his chest but he would always remember that he would be the one who would lay with the dark haired boy every night and that would instantly relieve him. He couldn't wait for each day to end just so he could be wrapped up in the amazing, high note hitting, chizzled abb'd, beautiful dancers arms once again.

 

After the Boy in love promotions Taehyung started to feel constantly sad. They were so busy with their promotions that Jimin would constantly be focused on work. Work work work and no time for poor ol' Tae. The only time Tae ever had any chance of being close to Jimin was if his eyes were closed, face nuzzling into the orange hair or into Tae's neck. He would try and nap with Jimin every time they had a break but Jimin was too energetic and could not sleep even though he tried many times, just for Tae's sake. 

It all took a turn for the worst after the 'sick' promotions. Jimin started to avoid Tae altogether. Whenever Tae got any where near Jimin he would automatically walk away and try to find another member to speak to. This started to worry Tae.  
Tae stopped sharing Jimin's bed after one night when Jimin spoke.   
"Lets stop this Taehyung." Tae new he was being serious cause that was the only time he would ever call Tae by his full name. Tae didn't know what to do so he whispered an 'okay' before leaving the comforting arms that slowly left the others waist and made his way over to his own bed opposite Jimin's. 

Once He lied down he could feel the pillow beneath him become soaked from the tears he didn't even know were pouring out of him.

 

'What did I do?' 

☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌

 

Jimin didn't know what to do. He was completely and utterly lost. He felt so comfortable and happy wrapped up with Taehyung. But deep down he felt scared, because something inside him wanted to do more than just cuddle him. He wanted to place light kisses to his head and all over his face and tell him how amazing and utterly perfect the box smile boy was. He tried to convince himself it was wrong. He was his best friend for Christ sakes. 

But he didn't know what to do after that night he told Taehyung to stop coming into his bed. He heard every whimper and sob coming from the other side of the room. This caused him to cry along with Tae. He didn't want him to hurt this bad but he had no other choice. 

 

He couldn't fall in love with his best friend.

☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌

 

Jin and Namjoon sat there helpless as Taehyung stormed passed the red haired dancer and sat on the other side of the table, shoving loads of rice and side dishes onto his place before angrily shoving the food into his mouth. He only stopped after he nearly choked, causing a worried look to appear on Jimin's face and also a scolding from Jin for not chewing properly. 

Yoongi noticed the worried look on the red heads face and decided to try and finally ease the situation once and for all. Yoongi just got way too annoyed (and worried, which he would never admit) from one too many sleepless nights hearing Tae cry. "Jimin. Can I have a word with you for a sec?" Jimin looked over to Yoongi before nodding.  
"Sure thing hyung." Yoongi smiled slightly before signaling Jimin to follow him out of the dining room.

 

"Taehyungie~." Jin cooed toward other who turned and instantly noticed Jins hand 'secretly' caressing Namjoon's hand under the table. They always act as if the others are completely unaware of the relationship between the two but it was in fact the complete opposite.

"Yes hyung?" Taehyung smiled after swallowing a mouth full of rice. "What's wrong?"   
Jin sighed, slipping his hand out of Namjoon's hold and placing it on the table. "What's is going on between you and Jimin?"   
Taehyung looked up at the older. Another mouth full of rice was quickly swallowed before swallowing a load of nothing out of pure nervousness.   
"W-what do you mean hyung?"   
"What i mean Tae." Jin sighs before continuing. " Is that you haven't had a good night sleep in months. look at you."   
Tae knew how tired he looked. To be completely honest, he hasn't had a single good night sleep since Jimin pushed him away. He turned the table around and refused to speak to Jimin until he explained why he ignored Tae first. Which is not really turning out the way he wanted. Hes just missing him so much, the lack of cuddles he is receiving in total is not something he wants to continue dealing with. The thought of Jimin hating him is scaring him.   
What if he knows? Thats what scares Tae the most. 

"Hyung~" Tae tried his hardest to smile even though it killed him when he had to force it.  
"We know how you feel about Jimin, Tae." looked up with tears in his eyes.  
"Is it wrong hyung? what if he hates me? Will I have to leave the group?" Jins eyes widdened at the sudden outburst from the other. Jungkook was first to hug him, followed by a very worried looking Jin.

"We will help you Tae. It's alright. " Jin smiled into Tae's hair and stroked it comfortingly. Namjoon responded before Jin had the chance to continue. "There's nothing wrong with loving him and we would never let you leave. We love you Tae." Jungkook nodded and hugged Tae tighter. Taehyung broke out into a sob before clinging onto the sleeve of the oldest member. "Thank you guys." Taehyung sobbed before feeling a sleepy Hoseok add onto the current hug fest. The grainy voice broke to little silence.

"I have no idea what's going on I just wanted to join in the hug sesh." Everyone else started laughing at the sleepy dancer. Completely unaware of the shocked dancer standing in the doorway. Standing next to him was the smirking rapper, who pushed past a very sad looking Jimin to join in on the weird group hug, just before whispering 'Told ya so.'


	2. Jiminnie pabo

Jimin paced the shared room over and over, wondering what the hell he was meant to do with this newly found information. Tae had feelings for him? This was impossible. There was no way that Tae could possibly have feelings for him.   
'He's my best friend' Jimin thought, continuing his pacing. 'Is Tae gay?' Jimin pacing slowly came to a stop, his eye widening in shock. 'wait... does this mean I'm gay?!' Jimin began to panic. He needed to ask for advice off someone. Jimin decided to find Jin since he is pretty much the umma of the entire group and he will definitely know what to do.   
Jimin ran out of the room and straight into the chest of the oldest member. Jimin looked up, a grin appearing on his face, causing the older to look at him with a worried expression.   
"Why are you grinning at me?" Jimin replied by grabbing a hold of Jin's hand and dragged him back into his and Tae's shared room. He sat Jin down on his bed before sitting next him in silence for a while. He finally plucked up the courage to turn and face him.   
"I'm glad I bumped into you hyung." Jin laughed at the younger   
"Well it was bound to happen. You ran out of the room at lightning speed! also that reminds me." He ended the sentence by tugging Jimin's ear harshly, causing the younger to yelp and rub at his ear in pain.   
"Don't run in the dorm! You know what happened last time." Jimin giggled at the memory of Tae bumping into Namjoon who ended up spilling his soup all over his shirt and having to listen to Tae later that night mumble angrily in his sleep saying something along the lines of 'Namjoon should've left the soup on the damn table' and 'who the hell cares around boiling hot soup'. The thought made Jimin break into a grin and he suddenly remembered why he brought Jin into the room in the first place. Tae.

Jimin's smile quickly vanished and he began to rub his thighs at lightning speed, a nervous habit he developed just before debuting.   
"Hyung." Jin looked towards the other, smiling his usual motherly smile.   
"Is Tae Gay?" Jin paused for a bit before smiling at Jimin once again.   
"Jimin, he's your best friend. Why dont you just ask him?"   
"Because I'm scared." Jin's expression suddenly turned to concern.  
"What are you scared of?" Jimin;s eyes began to brim with tears but he looked down at his lap instead so the older couldn't see.   
"I'm scared of the answer. I'm scared that it may not be the answer I want to hear. I'm scared that I will lose him because of it and I'm scared that what I feel is more that what a friend should feel for the other! Hyung, I'm terrified that I will be rejected." Jimin whispered the last part, loud enough for Jin to hear.  
"Jimin...are you gay?" Jin questioned the other. There was a long silence before Jimin finally spoke up.  
"I don't know hyung." Jin smiled faded slightly at these words. He hated to see his band members in such a state. Jin lightly placed his hand over one of Jimin's which was still practically wearing down the layers of denim he had on. This action made Jimin stop his nervous twitch as he looked at his hyung, his eyes filling with tears which were threatening to spill over any second.  
"Hyung?"   
"How do you feel when Tae is near you?" Jin asked, holding Jimin's now red raw hands in his. Jimin sniffled before speaking. Jimin hesitated for a moment and Jin just smiled.  
"Don't worry Jimin. I wont judge you. I'm with Namjoon y'know." Jimin giggled slightly at the last part.  
"Yeah I know hyung. We all know." Jimin smiled slightly before taking a deep breath and continuing.  
"I feel.... I feel like my heart is gonna burst out of my chest."   
"And when Tae cuddles with you every night, do you feel happy? like you could lie there with him forever?" Jin felt Jimin nod in reply.   
The older pulled Jimin into a motherly, utterly love filled hug.They stayed there for a few minutes in silence before Jin pulled Jimin away from his chest and looked at him with what seemed to be complete and utter certainty.   
"Jimin. What you feel for Taehyung Isn't wrong ok? Its just love." Jimin's eyes widened in shock.   
"But hyung. How could you possibly know that the feelings I have for Tae is more than just a brotherly thing?" Jin chuckled.   
"Because I felt the exact same for Namjoon." Jimin looked a t the older shocked before quickly turning it in to a slight smile when Jin told him he remembered Jungkook explaining how long it took the other members to plan the 'get the NamJin couple together quick or so help me god' plan.   
"I love Namjoon and he loves me. Also, the way you look at Tae and the way Tae will always try and sleep by your side shows me that you two love each other. Yoongi already told you this too remember?" Jimin remembered the previous conversation with the rapper. 

"You're an idiot."   
"Huh?" Jimin looked at the rapper with a confused expression.  
"Why did you tell Taehyung to leave your bed the other night? I barely got my 20 hours 'cause all I could hear was Taehyung's sobbing." Jimin moved his hands through his hair out of frustration.   
"Hyung, you wouldn't get it-" Jimin began before he was cut off by an annoyed looking rapper.  
"I am the last person to understand romance or anything of the sort. But the fact even I found out before you shows how blind you are towards this situation." Jimin just gave Yoongi another confused look causing the rapper to sigh.  
"Tae loves you." Yoongi said bluntly causing Jimin's eyes to widen to the point that Yoongi swore they were gonna pop out of the sockets.   
"W-w-what the hell are you taking about?! Tae doesn't love me he is my best friend!" Yoongi sighed, moving Jimin back towards the dining room at the perfect time.   
"We know how you feel about Jimin, Tae." looked up with tears in his eyes.  
"Is it wrong hyung? what if he hates me? Will I have to leave the group?" Jimin couldn't believe what he was hearing. His heart broke when he saw Tae begin to cry. Even more so as he was the once who caused him to cry. Still watching the saddening scene, the rapper uttered an 'i told you so' before heading back into the room and patting Tae on the back.

Jimin recalled that memory every day for the past month, not knowing with to say to the other so he just started to avoid him more. He hated it. He wanted Tae back. To hug him and tell him that he's loved and to just have him as his own is more than anything he could possibly wish for.   
Jimin suddenly came to a realization. He was definitely in love with his best friend. 

"Hyung!" Jimin shot up off the bed, causing Jin to nearly have a heart attack.   
"Where is Tae?"   
"He's at the recording studio I think. Namjoon wanted to show him one of his latest tracks."   
"Thanks hyung!" Jimin replied, running for the door before shouting. "I'm going to tell him!"   
Jin grinned, leaving the room and entering the living area, he sat on the couch next to a sleepy looking Yoongi. Without looking at each other they hi fived. "That took way too long." Yoongi chuckled before falling asleep again.


	3. happy ending

Jimin sprinted towards the studio as fast as his feet would take him. He couldn’t believe how long it took his stupid brain to process his feelings for the other. Of course he needed Tae, he needed him as much as he needed the air in his lungs. He needed him as much as the earth needed the sun and moon to keep everything in balance. Jimin needed Tae because without him, he felt unable to stand. As if even one night without the other by his side would become a useless existence. Jimin stopped in the middle of the bridge not too far away from the studio. He raised his hand and pressed his fingers against his cheek to find that they were soaked with tears he didn’t even realise he had shed. ‘ Do I really feel this way?’ he thought suddenly snapping out of his thoughts as a loud horn sounded and he threw himself to the side. He didn't realise how far he had drifted from the pavement and onto the road but luckily enough the driver was the type to hit and run. He felt a pain shooting down his left arm but ignored it. 'there's more important things to worry about right now.' he thought, getting back up and continuing his ever quickening pace towards the studio. s he continued his forever quickening pace towards the studio. He needed to know if what the other felt was real and he needed forgiveness.

☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌

“So that’s all we have so far. We’ll be finishing the track by tomorrow! Isn’t that exciting Tae?” Namjoon looked over at the figure slouching in the same spot he was when he first entered. Namjoon sighed. ‘If showing him the latest cypher won’t cheer him up then what the hell will.” He suddenly became frustrated and left the room to phone Jimin and tell him to get his stupid, oblivious ass over here and talk to the mopey teen currently occupying his studio. He tried a few times to call him but there no answer. Thinking he was back at the dorm, he decided to call Jin’s phone. The phone rand only twice before the umma picked up which caused the biggest smile to appear upon Namjoon’s face. He knew the older always kept his phone on him when anyone was away from the dorm just in case of any emergencies that could occur whilst they were out in the studio. Namjoon’s smile turned into grin thinking of how caring his boyfriend was. 

“Hey Namjoonie~” Jin cooed through the phone. “Is there anything wrong?”  
“Aniyo. Just wondering if you’ve seen Jimin? He’s not answering his phone.” Namjoon replied.   
“Aniyo. He left the house to come to the studio a while ago. He hasn’t showed up yet?” Namjoon frowned at the reply.   
“We haven’t seen him and no one has called from reception to tell us he’s here which they always do.” Jin’s face turned pale.  
“Namjoon, What if something happe-”   
“No.” Namjoon replied sternly towards the other, making the other recoil on the other end of the phone “Stop being such a worry wart jagiya.”  
“a-arasso.” Jin was still blushing from Namjoon’s coo towards the other.  
“He’ll be fine ok? Don’t worry in sure he’s on his way- HOLY SHIT!” Jin’s face became flushed when he heard his boyfriend shout.   
There was Jimin, standing in front of the studio door with a massive graze covering his left arm and a giant rip ruining the jumper. Namjoon quickly told Jin he would call him back and not to worry before hanging up and running over to inspect the damage.  
“What the hell did you do?!” Namjoon looked shocked, grabbing the others injured arm.  
“Its nothing hyung don’t worry.”   
“Don’t bull shit to me Jimin obviously something happened.” Jimin looked bad after seeing the growing worried look on the leaders face.   
“I fell that’s all hyung don’t worry about it it’s fine I promise!” The leader looked it him for a while before finally easing back and letting the situation go.  
“Go talk to him Jimin.” Namjoon points towards the door of the recording studio. “He's not the same without you.” Jimin’s smile fades at those words. He nods to Namjoon before opening the door.

He saw the mop of brown hair sitting alone in the studio. He had his head thrown back against the headrest, snoring silently. Jimin smiled lovingly at the other 'you're finally getting some rest.' He thought. He wondered whether he should just let him sleep or wake him up. He sighed in defeat, turning towards the door after finally deciding to let the boy rest since it was partially his fault for him not getting any sleep in the first place. 'I guess this will have to wait for another time.'  
As he was about to turn the door handle to leave he heard someone call out his name in a small whimper. He turned around to see the same brown haired mop awake, looking at Jimin through half lidded eyes. Jimin smiled at the other. "Get some rest tae-" Jimin turned back around to leave but he heard a sob and quickly turned around once again.   
"Please dont leave me." Tears pouring down the brunettes face as the red head finally broke. He ran over to the other and cupped his face with his hands, pulling into a lip bruising kiss. Tae was shocked but quickly returned the kiss. Years of pent up emotions were all released into this single long lasting kiss.   
"I love you, I love you so much." Tae whispered every time their lips parted for air.   
"I love you too Tae. Im sorry it took me so long to notice." Tae smiled him lovingly.   
"Its ok. I forgive you." Jimin giggled before kissing the other again. Tae reached out to hold his arm but Jimin hissed and pulled away. Tae looked at his arm and his eyes widened in shock.  
"What the hell did you do?!" Jimin giggled before kissing him again.   
"It doesn't matter. You're more important."   
"But Jimi-" Jimin kissed him again and again with the same goofy smile on his face.  
"Don't ruin the moment jagiya." He giggled at how red Tae's face turned from calling him jagiya so decided to never stop saying it.   
"S-shut up Jimin."   
"Make me Jagiy-" Tae shut him up with another kiss. Making Jimin giggle and pull him up so they were both standing.  
"Will you be my cuddle buddy again Jagiya?" Tae giggled  
"I was hoping more than that." Jimin smirked.  
"That's fine by me!" Tae looked at him shocked and hit his arm.  
"I-I don't mean it like that p-pabo!" Jimin smiled and kissed the tip of Tae's nose.   
"Lets go home shall we? We're both too tired to function and we have a photoshoot tomorrow." Tae nodded happily at Jimin's suggestion.  
"But lets fix your arm up first ok?"   
"Ok Jagiya."

☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌


End file.
